Danny Phantom Meets Invader Zim
by Cartoonaddict
Summary: A ticklish story about two mutants who collide!


Danny Phantom Meets Invader Zim

It was a dark, cool night. Danny, Sam and Tucker were roaming the city of Amity Park, on patrol of any ghosts. Danny flew over-head while Sam and Tucker road on their electric scooters. "Danny, we've been looking around this city for hours and we haven't found anything. Can we please just go back home now?" Sam said through the Fenton Phone. "We WILL Guys. I just wanna be sure we didn't miss anything. I don't want to have to get up in the middle of the night just to fight a ghost so we might as well search ahead of time." He said. "Dude, if we don't stop now, it will be the middle of the night before we know it." Tucker said. "Would you guys quit complaining? I told you, we'll be done in a minute." Danny said harshly.

Sam and Tucker groaned. Danny flew way high up in the sky and looked at the stars. He didn't see anything, no ghosts, no monsters, no nothing. "Okay guys, we're done. You can both go home now." He said. "Well what about you?" Sam asked. "I'm going home too. Don't forget, tomorrow-Nasty Burger-four o'clock." Sam and Tucker sighed of relief and started their way home. Danny was about to fly home too until he took one more look at the stars. They were bright and beautiful. Danny always loved to look at stars on a clear night, wanting to be an astronaut and all. It's like the stars cast a spell on his heart.

"Well maybe I can just hang around for a little bit." He said to himself. Danny then flew to the tallest hill he could find. He then laid down on the ground and relaxed as he watching the bright stars in the sky twinkle. Danny always liked to look at the stars and find images as you would in "Connect the Dots".  
Danny then looked to the west and saw a really bright star. But then Danny saw it grow bigger and bigger. Danny instantly sat up and squinted at it, trying to see what it really is. Suddenly, he could see flames on it as it was now glowing orange. "An asteroid?" Danny said to himself. Suddenly, the object grew bigger and bigger as it was plummeting to the Earth. The light grew brighter and brighter as Danny shielded his eyes. He tried to squint through the light but it was too bright and his eyes teared up as they hurt.

Danny suddenly heard a loud, thunderous boom, to the side of him. The bright light faded as Danny could finally open his eyes. He looked and saw something that amazed him. It looked like a UFO. It was a giant ship that was a purplish-blackish color and was also on fire. Danny gasped as he saw the entrance of the UFO slide open. He saw a little green creature with big, red eyes, and long black antennas step out, rubbing it's head. He also saw a tiny little robot follow behind him.

Danny suddenly heard the alien speak to the little robot. "Okay that's it Gir! Next time, I'M driving!" it said. The little robot then spoke up with a high voice. "WEE HEE HEE HEE!!! The space ship went BOOM!" it cheered. Danny was pretty frightened. Although he found the robot cute. The alien covered his face in disappointment. "The ship is on fire Gir! Do something!" it said. "Gir?" Danny whispered. "Okay!" the robot said. The robot then started running in circles, waving it's arms around. "I'm doing it!" it cheered. Danny snickered at the robot.

Then alien's antenna then twitched. He then got an angry look on his face an pointed a laser in Danny's direction. He had heard him. "WHO GOES THERE?!" it shouted angrily. Danny gasped. The alien then saw Danny sitting on the hill. "SURRENDER YOURSELF TO ZIM!" it shouted. Danny's eyes got wide with fear. Zim ran over there quickly with Gir following behind him. Danny tried to get up and run away but then something landed on top of him, making him fall back down. Danny looked up and saw Gir on top of him, smiling. "Hi Human!" it said sweetly. Zim caught up. "Nice work Gir!" he said.

Gir then giggled as he pointed to Danny. "Funny human!" it said. Gir then got off of Danny. Zim pointed the laser to him. Danny sat up and put his hands in the air. "Who are you?! What did you see?!" Zim shouted angrily. Danny was shaking with great fear. "Uh…..uh…..I-I'm D-Danny." he answered nervously. Zim looked at him curiously. "You're no ordinary human! I can sense it! What are you?!" he shouted. "I-I'm a……a half-ghost……and also….half-human." Danny answered.

The robot started screaming and running around with his hands in the air. "AAAH!! AAAH!! A GHOST!!! AAAAH!!! HE'S AFTER MY TIQUITOS!!!!" it screamed. Danny was now both scared out of his mind AND creeped out. Zim put his hand over his face again. "I just met him." He said to Danny, trying to be less embarrassed. Danny nodded.

"Now why are you here?!" Zim shouted angrily again. "I…..I was just watching the stars….and then your…uh….ship-thing crashed next to me." Danny answered nervously. Zim stared at Danny curiously. "Hmm. You seem to be telling the truth. Pathetic human…..ghost…thing ….whatever!" he said. Gir was still running around and screaming. Once he ran by Zim, he bashed him in the head as he fell to the ground. While Zim was distracted, Danny fired a ghost ray from his hands at Zim's laser. The laser flew from his hands. Danny then stood up, no longer scared. He stared down at Zim and Gir angrily. "Now, how about you, huh? What are YOU doing here?!" he asked angrily.

Zim didn't answer. He stared at Danny in amazement, at his glowing green hands. "Incredible!" he said happily. "You have a unique energy-source in your body that I can harness! To crush the Planet Earth!" he said evilly. "What?!" Danny asked in concern. "Gir, Unique Ecto-Energy Containment!" Zim instructed as he pointed at Danny. Gir stood up. His head opened up and a little stuffed piggy popped out and landed in Gir's arms. Gir hugged it and danced. "Yay Piggy!" he cheered. Danny got a pathetic look on his face. "You depend on that thing to capture a ghost?" he asked. Zim turned to Danny, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah, that probably wasn't the best idea." He admitted.

"Quick question: Is it supposed to be stupid?" Danny asked. "It's not stupid! It's……it's advanced!" Zim answered. "Gir!" Gir ran over to his master. "Gir, stop fooling around and get him!" Zim ordered. Gir looked at Danny. Then he looked back at Zim as he saluted to him and his eyes turned red, with a serious look. Then his eyes turned green again as he no longer had a serious look. He just ran over to Danny and hugged him at his ankle. "I got him! I got him!" he cheered. Zim just looked at Gir. He slapped his own face. "Dude, you really gotta get yourself a new minion." Danny said. He looked down at his ankle as Gir hugged him. "I love you!" Gir said sweetly. Danny shook Gir off his leg.

Gir ran back up to Danny with his stuffed piggy in his hands. "Wanna meet my piggy?" he asked. Zim swiped the pig from Gir's hands. "How many times have I told you, these are for Science!" he said angrily. Gir's eyes started to tear up. Zim then looked at Danny. "Uh do me a favor and use your energy to destroy this, would you?" Zim asked. Zim handed the Pig to Danny. Gir started to cry and throw a fit. "WHY?! MY PIGGY! I LOVEDED YOU PIGGY!!!" he sobbed. Danny didn't have the strength to break this little guy's heart. Especially since the robot was harmless. Danny handed the piggy back to Gir. The tears in Gir's eyes disappeared as he hugged the stuffed animal tightly. Gir ran back up to Danny and hugged his leg again. He kissed the ankle of Danny's white boot. "Thank you for saving Piggy! Piggy loves you too!" he said happily. Although it was kind of cute, Danny was still a little creeped out by Gir.

"Ah forget it! C'mon Gir, let's try to put the fire ou-" Zim said as he turned around and saw that the ship had turned to ashes. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Zim cried to the heavens as he dropped to his knees, pulling at his antennas in stress. Gir ran over by Zim's side and saw the ship. "Ooooooooh!" he exclaimed. "It's pretty!" he said stupidly. He then looked at Zim and saw that he was back up and grumbling to himself. "Aw, I think somebody needs a hug!" Gir said sweetly. "No Gir! No hug!" Zim said angrily. Gir ran up and hugged Zim anyway. Zim growled. It took all of his strength to hold back from strangling the robot.

Danny was just standing there, watching the two pathetic creatures. "Uh, Zim right? I can help you get back to your planet." Danny said. But Danny didn't mean it in a nice way. He had a clever smile on his face and was pounding his fist into his other hand. "I don't need your help! Zim does everything himself!" Zim shouted, waving his fist in the air. "I meant, if you don't get out of here now, I'll pound you so hard that you'll be able to fly all the way back home." Danny said as he held his fist in Zim's face.

Zim wasn't scared though. "You dare to threaten me?! You shall meet your doom!" he said angrily as he pulled out another laser from behind him. He pointed it directly at Danny. Danny's eyes got wide again as he gasped. "Goodbye, pathetic life-form." Zim said quietly. Zim then pulled the trigger on the laser as a beam of energy shot out and hit Danny. Danny was lying on the ground, clutching at his chest. He was gritting his teeth and shaking. "What the? Who set the laser to Low-Power?" Zim asked angrily. He then glared at Gir.

Gir gasped and ran over to Danny. "Are you okay?" he asked softly. Danny didn't answer. "Aw, frowning is bad! Smiling is good! I think somebody ELSE needs a hug!" Gir said happily. Gir always thought that hugs made everything better. Gir then hugged Danny's arm. Gir then stood back up and saw that Danny still wasn't happy. Gir thought for a moment. "Hmm, what can help a sad person smile?" Gir asked himself. "AHA!" Gir said as he snapped his fingers. "We need TACOS!" Gir said to Zim as he started waving his arms everywhere. "Tacos? What for?" Zim asked. "Tacos make everything better!"

"We don't have any Tacos Gir! Now step aside, this kid needs to die." Zim said angrily. "NO! He saved Piggy!" Gir snapped. "Who cares?!" Zim snapped. Gir turned back around to Danny. Gir removed his hands from his chest. He gasped when he saw that the laser burnt through Danny's shirt, revealing scrapes on his chest. Gir turned back around to Zim "He's got a Boo-boo! He needs a band-aid!" he said in concern. Zim pushed Gir out of the way, he pointed the laser at Danny. "And now, the moment we've all been waiting for." Zim said to himself. The laser was set to a higher-power and was charging.

Suddenly he heard something. "Danny, are you okay? Your Fenton Phone kept breaking up with ours." It was Sam, calling on the Fenton Phone. Zim grabbed the Fenton Phone from Danny's ear. He looked at it curiously. "Who's that?!" Zim asked Danny. Danny could finally speak. "It's…..my…..friend." he managed to say. Zim studied the Fenton Phone. He looked over it and didn't notice that Danny was charging a ghost-ray in his hand again. Danny's hand was glowing green as he blasted at the laser in Zim's hand again. The laser fell to pieces. "Hey!" he said angrily. Danny kicked Zim in the face, making him fly back. Danny shook as he managed to get to his feet.

Danny walked over and picked up Zim by his legs, hanging him upside down. He started to spin really really fast, Danny then let go as Zim was flying way up in the air, all the way into space. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Zim screamed as he was thrown. Gir got up and ran to Danny again. He watched Zim fly away. "Bye bye!" he said happily as he waved his little robotic arm. Danny then looked down at Gir, who was looking back up at him. "Do you have any tiquitos?" Gir asked. Danny just growled at the tiny android. "Where Master go? He take a trip back home? *gasp* HE FORGOT ME!!" Gir yelled in concern. "NOW I'LL MISS 'THE ANGRY MONKEY SHOW'!!"

Gir then ran around in circles screaming his head off. Danny sat there, waiting for him to calm down. Minutes passed by and Danny was SO not in the mood. Gir kept running around and screaming, making Danny angrier by the second. Gir then jumped onto and from Danny's head like a frog. Then he continued to run around the hill screaming. Danny was steaming mad! Danny couldn't take it anymore, he completely exploded with rage! "GIR!!!! WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!?!?! THE ALIEN DUDE ISN'T COMING BACK!!!!!" he shouted. Gir suddenly stopped running and looked up at Danny's furious face.

Gir then got tears in his eyes. "He-he's not coming back?" he asked. "NO!!!!!" Danny answered. Gir then sniffled. "But…..but who will take care of me? Who will make me blend with the crowd? Who will give me T.V to watch? WHO WILL EAT MY WAFFLES?!" Gir asked in concern. Gir then fell to the ground throwing a fit like a two-year-old. Gir rolled over and was pounding the ground and waving his arms all around as millions of tears fell from his eyes.

Danny sighed in disappointment. "I'm gonna have to do the right thing here, aren't I?" he asked himself. But then Danny heard noise coming from the Fenton Phone that Zim had dropped when he was thrown into space. "………….-anny……..are you…..kay?......who……the….oth-….hello?.....hel-….." it sounded like Sam. There was a bunch of static and it was hard for Danny to make out the message. He picked up the Fenton Phone and put it back on his ear. "Hello? Hello, Sam? Tucker?" he asked. "Danny? Are you okay? Who was that other guy we heard earlier?" Sam asked. " Never mind that. Meet me at my house in 10 minutes." He instructed.

Danny then put the Phone in his pocket and walked over to Gir. "Gir?" he asked. Gir looked up as tears continued to fall. "As much as I'm sure I'm gonna regret this, what if…..I took care of you from now on?" he asked. Gir jumped up into the air happily as he cheered. Gir then started to run in the opposite direction. He came back with a suit case in his arms. He then opened up the suit case and pulled out his green dog suit. Gir stepped in it, zipped it up and put the dog hood over his head. "Ta-da!" he said.

Danny just looked at him strangely. He didn't understand the purpose of the dog costume. "Uh….okay then. Climb on my back and let's go." Danny instructed. Gir's big googley eyes then flashed red. He saluted to Danny. "Yes Sir!" he said. Then his eyes turned back to white. (if he were still in robot form, then his eyes would turn green again. Just to let you know, for those of you who don't know about Gir or Invader Zim.) Gir climbed onto Danny's back, hanging onto his shoulders and wrapping his legs around Danny's sides.

Danny jumped up into the air as he started to soar. It started out as an easy flight until he saw that the sky was getting brighter, showing massive clouds moving in. "Oh dang it!" Danny said as he hit himself. "What's wrong?" Gir asked. Danny had forgotten about the thunderstorm watch for that day. Suddenly, the clouds were covering the entire town. Wind began to pick up speed as they heard rumbling in the distance. Danny then felt a drop of rain on his nose. More and more rain began to fall, harder and harder it did.

The rumbling got louder and the winds roared. The rain was actually hurting Danny's face. "AAAAAAAH!!!!" Gir screamed as there was a bright flash of light and a loud boom of thunder. "Hang on Gir. It's gonna be a bumpy ride." Danny warned. Gir grasped Danny's shoulders tighter. There was so much lightning and thunder right now. Danny tried to stay clear of the lightning but it was hard. The next thing they knew, Danny was twisting, curving, turning and looping. Gir could barely hang on. "AAAAAAAAH!!!!!" he screamed as Danny did a loop in the air.

Danny squinted through the rain that was dropping so much that is was almost impossible to see through. Danny started flying full speed. Gir accidentally let go and was flying off Danny's back. "AAAAAAAAAH!!!!" he continued to scream. And right when Gir was about to completely fly off from Danny, he grabbed the toe of Danny's left boot. He grasped it as much as he could as Danny continued to fly. The rain kept getting in his eyes. Danny then continued to fly as he rubbed them for about two seconds. He then looked to see that he was headed straight for a wall. "AAAAAAAH!!!" he and Gir both screamed.

They both slammed right into the wall. Danny and Gir both screamed as the fell and slammed into the ground as well, making big craters of where they were laying. Danny was laying there, unconscious. Gir got up and rubbed his head. He then looked over and ran to Danny's side. He just looked at him as he worried. But then, Gir started to shock, zap and scream as the rain had finally soaked through his suit and was short-circuiting him. "AAAAAAAAH!" he screamed. Gir's eyes then faded out and he fell to the ground as well.

Danny slowly awoke. He blinked his eyes open to see he was laying on the couch of their living room. His family looking down at him. "Danny, are you okay? You took quite a blow there, Son." Jack said. Maddie felt around his head to see if there were any bumps, sure enough, there were a couple. Danny sat up. "W-wait a minute? Where's Gir?" he asked. "Who?" Jazz asked. "Uh….have you guys seen a tiny green dog anywhere?" Danny asked. "Or by any chance, a tiny robot in a tiny green dog suit?" "Oh you mean this little guy?" Jack asked as he held Gir in his hands.

Gir was alright. "Meow!" he said. Well, at least HIS version of alright. Danny took Gir in his arms. "Uh yeah, this guy. His name is Gir." He said. Gir looked at Danny happily. "Do you have any tacos?" Gir asked. "Ssh!" Danny shushed. "Be quiet for two minutes and…..and……we'll buy you a taco….or something." Danny whispered. Gir gasped. "YAY TACOS!" he cheered. Danny's family gasped. "Oh crud." Danny whispered. "Danny? What's going on here?" Maddie asked.

Danny looked at Gir angrily. Danny sighed. He unzipped Gir's dog suit and revealed him in his true form. "AAH! I feel naked!" Gir squealed. Danny rolled his eyes. "This is Gir. He's just some…..messed up robot….thing." Danny said. "Where'd you get him?" Maddie asked. " Uh….an….alien who wanted to take over Earth and kill us all or possibly enslave the human race. Heh heh heh heh." He laughed nervously as he smiled nervously as well. "And you kept the robot, why?" Jazz asked. "Because I took care of the alien dude, Zim I think was his name, and Gir……was just left behind. He's not a threat." Danny explained. "I mean look at him." Danny pointed to Gir, who was rolling around on the floor for no reason. He had his dog suit back on too.

Gir then sat up and his eyes went from green to red again. Gir stood up and started walking towards the door. "Gir? Where are you going?" Danny asked. Gir turned his head all the way around to face Danny and his family. "Master is here. Must obey him." Gir answered. "Wait, Zim is back already?" Danny asked in concern. Gir nodded. "You must obey your future ruler. Pay respect to the new king of Earth." Gir answered. He started his way for the door again. Danny ran over and picked Gir up. "Gir? Snap out of it. Zim isn't going to be ruler, and you don't have to obey him." Danny said to Gir's face.

"Yes I do. It is what I was built for. And you need to obey or he will have you all executed." Gir warned. Clearly something was controlling him. Gir jumped from Danny's hands and walked to the door. He turned the knob and opened it until Danny grabbed him again, tighter this time. Gir struggled to get free. "Must obey Master!" he kept repeating. "No Gir! He isn't your master!" Danny said angrily, trying to get through to him. Gir turned his head to Danny, and angry look on his face. Gir put his hands up and Danny suddenly felt all tingly. His arms started to shake and sting. Gir then spun his head all around really fast and zapped Danny. The electricity coursed through Danny's body, burning him like toast. "AAAAAAAAH!!!!!!" He screamed in pain.

Gir the shot out of Danny's hands, landing on the floor. He put his hands out and electricity shot from his hands and at Danny. "AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!" Danny screamed in even more pain. The zapping burnt and stung so bad. He felt like he was on fire. Gir then stopped and jumped out the window. Danny then stood there, his eyes were barely open. His skin was all crispy and his white hair had been burnt. Danny had patches of clothing missing, and smoke was leaving the surface of his body.

Danny dropped from his feet to his knees, then his knees to the floor unconscious. (Like you would do if you got shot in the head) He laid there, jolting as electricity still coursed through his veins. "DANNY!!" Everyone shouted in concern. Jack and Maddie ran out the door to find Gir while Jazz stayed behind to help her little brother. She rolled him face-up. His eyes were closed and his face was burnt. "Danny? Danny, are you okay? Please say something! Anything!" Jazz said in concern. But there was no movement.

Jack and Maddie were running down the sidewalk. "I'll teach that putrid soup can how to mess with my son!" Jack said angrily. "Look, there it is!" Maddie said. She pointed down the sidewalk as Gir was marching back to his master. "Let's get him!" Jack shot an electrical net at the robot. The net captured Gir and zapped him once. Gir's eyes turned white again. "What the? Where am I? W-where's the ghost-boy?" Gir asked confused. "You never mind that! You're coming with us!" Jack said to the little android angrily. Gir was scared.

Jazz shook Danny, trying to wake him up. "Danny?! Danny, please be okay! Wake up, wake up!" she shouted as tears formed in her eyes. Still no movement. Tears fell from Jazz's eyes. She sniffled and cried that she couldn't do anything. Jack and Maddie then walked in the front door with Gir in the net. "Mom, Dad! I-I've tried all I can! Danny isn't waking up! What do we do?!?!" she asked. Maddie calmed her down. "It'll be okay Jazz, we'll figure something out." She hushed. Jack set down Gir on the floor. The top of the net had been tied really tight, with a laser ring. If Gir touches it, he could be shut down for good.

Jack kneeled down to Danny, looking over him. Maddie and Jazz did the same. Jack poked at the top of Danny's head. "Danny? Hello? You can wake up now." He said stupidly. Maddie pushed him away. "Jack, let me handle this. You go and figure out what to do with that android-thingy." She said. Jack agreed and he took Gir down to the lab. Gir watched Jazz and Maddie in worry as he was dragged away.

"How do we wake him mom?" Jazz asked. Maddie thought and thought and thought. "What can make Danny wake? What can get through to him? It has to be something good enough to startle him. As if he were asleep." She said. Maddie thought more and more but she couldn't come up with anything. I mean, this is Danny we're talking about. He fights ghosts and Maddie is trying to find out what can startle him awake. (Since Danny is so used to ghosts, it wouldn't wake him up.) And if a ghost couldn't do it, then they need to find something that he finds incredibly uncomfortable, or disturbing. Suddenly, it hit her like a brick. "I think I've got an idea." She said.

Jack was down in the lab, with Gir. He gently took Gir out of the net, as Gir didn't fight. Jack strapped him down on a table and hooked up a cable to his head. "W-what are you gonna do?" Gir asked. Jack didn't answer. "I wanna go up and save the Ghost. I didn't mean to hurt him. My old master was controlling me." Gir explained. "Yeah Right. I should've known you'd be after my son." Jack said. "What? Gir isn't after him. Gir wants to save him, and make him waffles." Gir explained. "I'm not bad." That got Jack's attention. "Waffles?" he asked, his mouth watering. Gir nodded. "Yes, I love to bake!" he said sweetly. "Ah what the heck, you're free to go!" Jack said. "But you have to make me some of them waffles sometime!" he added. Jack took the cable from Gir's head and pressed a button that let Gir go.

"What's your idea Mom?" Jazz asked. "I don't quite know if it'll work, but it's worth a shot." She answered. Gir came running upstairs and into the living room where Jazz, Danny and Maddie were. "Hi Humans!" he said. Maddie quickly stood up, ready to capture Gir again. Jack then came running upstairs too. "Maddie no! He's not evil!" Jack said. "I studied him to confirm it!" he lied. Maddie relaxed. "Fine." She said. She kneeled back down to Danny. Gir pushed through and got a full view of Danny. Gir was worried and had tears in his eyes again. He shook Danny by the shoulder. "Ghost? Ghost-boy? Wake up." He said. Danny's eyes were still shut and his body was still not moving.

"What's your idea mom?" Jazz asked again. "Maybe we could try throwing some water on him. It might work. It needs to be really cold though." She said to Jazz. "Jack go and get a bucket, and some ice. And when you fill the bucket, next time turn the faucet off all the way or it will trickle." Maddie explained. Gir's head shot up. "Tickle? Okay!" he said for he had misheard her. Gir started to tickle Danny's belly. "Wait, Gir stop!" Jazz told him. "No wait Jazz, look, it's working." Maddie said. Danny's eyes were twitching (they can still twitch, even if they're closed). Danny's eyes suddenly opened. He could barely feel anything but he could still see. "Look! He's finally awake!" Jazz cheered. "Okay Gir, you can stop now." Maddie said. Gir didn't hear her. He was having too much fun as he laughed of joy. "HEE HEE HEE HEE!! Tickle tickle tickle!" he chanted.

The feeling grew. Danny could feel Gir tickling him now. Danny instantly sat up laughing and trying to push Gir off of him. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!! GIR STOHAHAHAP!! I'M-I'M AWAKE NOW! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Danny laughed. Gir stopped and stood up. "HA HA! You're ticklish!" Gir laughed. "Yeah…it's a curse." Danny said. Maddie and Jazz ran up and hugged him. "Oh Danny, My baby are you okay?!" Maddie asked. She hugged him so tightly that she was pretty much suffocating her own son. "Can't……breathe!" he managed to say. Jazz laughed at his words. "Oh Danny, we're just so happy to see you're okay!" she said. Maddie let go of Danny as he gasped for air.

Gir came and started dancing around. "Yay! Ghost-boy is okay!" he cheered. Danny then remembered what happened. "You! I-I can't believe you! Why would you shock me after I took you in?!" he shouted angrily at Gir. Gir was frightened and had tears in his eyes. Danny was about to give him what he deserves until Jack came running in with the bucket of ice water in his hands. "Make way!" he shouted. He pushed through his family and without thinking, or looking, he threw the water on Danny. "AAAAGH!!" Danny shouted. It hurt as the ice cubes hit his head.

Danny stood there, sopping wet and looking angrily at his father. "Oh….uh…..sorry, Son. I didn't know you were awake." He said as he put the bucket down and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Maddie sighed. "I'll go get a towel." She said. She then walked out of the room. Danny sat on the sofa, shivering, teeth chattering. "N-next time…..l-look before you just r-randomly throw something on s-s-someone." Danny said to his dad. "I said I was sorry." Jack responded. "It's ok-k-kay Dad."

Danny turned back to Gir. Gir was laughing his head off. He found it funny that Danny just got a bucket of ice-cold water thrown at him. Maddie came back with a couple towels in her hands. Danny took one and wrapped it around him. Maddie gave him one to sit on so he doesn't get the couch too wet. "Y-y-you think this is funny?!" Danny asked Gir angrily. "Oh come on Danny! It was just an accident. Even I'm laughing!" Jazz said. She started snickering and giggling as she pictured his face in her head.

"I c-c-can't believe you electrocuted me after……after I s-s-saved you!" Danny said angrily. "Please Ghost! It wasn't Gir's fault. I was being controlled by my old master! I never meant to hurt you! I love you!" Gir explained. Danny continued to shiver as he just turned away. Jack was running through the house with a bucket of hot water now. "Make way!" he said again. He pushed through his family and was about to dump it on Danny again. "AAAH!" Danny screamed in fright. He backed up against the couch looking up at his dad holding the bucket of water right above him. (LOL! Jack is so stupid!)

"Think Jack, remember to look before dumping." He said to himself. He looked at Danny who was backed up against the couch as much as possible, staring in fright. Jack then stupidly dumped the bucket of water on Danny. "OW!! OW OW OW HOT HOT HOT!!! DUDE! What are you doing?!" Danny asked angrily. "You said to look before acting. You didn't say to think about it." Jack said. Danny sighed in anger. "My own fault." He said to himself. Steam was now leaving the surface of Danny's body. Jazz burst out laughing. "AHAHAHAHAHA!!! HE GOT YOU GOOD!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!! WAY TO GO DAD!" she said as she gave him a high-five. Jack was about to run out of the room again. "Jack! Come here!" Maddie called.

Jack came to his wife. "Sit." She said as she pointed to the floor. Jack obeyed like a dog. Danny pouted. Gir walked to Danny again. He even zipped up his dog costume to make him look cuter. "Please forgive me New Master. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease." He begged as he used the puppy dog face. Danny looked at his sorry face. It was hard for him to look away and say no. Danny let out a long sigh and shook his head. "I once again, know am going to regret this." He said. "Okay." He said. Gir cheered and danced around the room.

Gir even danced over to Jazz. She thought he looked cute. She pet his big head. "Now that we know what the problem is, we should do what we can to fix it. We have to figure out where the alien is and send him back to his own planet." Jazz explained. Gir raised his hand. "Ooh, ooh! Pick me!" he said as he waved his hand in the air. "Uh….yes Gir?" Jazz asked. "I have a tracking device in my head that can help lead us there!" Gir said. He activated the device and his eyes turned red. His eyes were like radars. "Let's go!" he said.

"I don't know if that's such a great idea." Jazz said. "Jazz, we have to take care of that punk once and for all." Danny said. "Well then I'm coming with you." She said as she stood up. "Jazz no! It's too dangerous." Jazz looked at him with a pathetic expression. "I'm going with you Danny. That's final." She said. Danny growled. "Fine!" he said.

Jazz, Gir and Danny all walked to the door. They all stepped outside and looked around. Danny saw Sam and Tucker running to his house. "Danny! Are you okay?! What happened to you?!" Sam asked in concern. "Guys, we gotta go. I'll explain everything on the way!" he said. Gir stepped in front of him with angry eyes. "INTRUDER!" he said. "Uh…who's this?" Sam asked. Danny told Gir to stop and he did. "I said we'll explain. Now let's go!" Danny said.

Danny and Jazz explained everything that happened to Sam and Tucker. Gir danced around them, skipping and singing. "Gir! Stay focused!" Danny said. Gir stopped and his eyes turned red again. Gir continued to lead the four to his old master.

Suddenly, Gir stopped. He motioned the others to stop as well. "Step back!" he told everyone. "Why? What's over there?" Tucker asked. Danny looked closely at where Gir didn't want them to step. He picked up a rock and threw it at the spot. The rock just sat there, nothing happened. Danny shrugged his shoulders to the others as they started to walk again. Gir stopped them once more. "What is it?" Danny asked. Gir pointed to the rock. They all watched as there was suddenly a bright flash of light and the rock was gone. All that was left was a dark spot and smoke leaving the surface. Everyone's eyes got wide.

"Master always uses cloaking devices on his lasers to destroy the enemy without them expecting it." Gir explained. "Okay, so how do we get past them?" Sam asked. "Like this!" Danny said. He jumped into the air and turned intangible. He flew directly into the spot where the laser beams hit the rock. Danny stood floating there with a smart look on his face. The lasers activated and zapped in Danny's direction. But the problem was, the lasers actually zapped Danny. "AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!" he screamed in pain. "DANNY!!!!!" everyone shouted. The lasers zapped even harder and Danny screamed the most horrifying, spine chilling, heart-stopping, fatal scream of pain ever!!!!!!!! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He continued to scream. Everyone was so scared for him, they all felt like they were going to faint or cry or even puke.

"TUCKER, DO SOMETHING!!" Sam shouted. "What do you want me to do?!" he asked. "Turn off those lasers with your PDA before Danny turns to ashes!!!!!!!!" she shouted, almost crying. Tucker pulled out his PDA and ran for the lasers. Gir went along with him. "Okay now uh….where do I hook it up? I-I can't see anything!" Tucker said in concern. "But I can!" Gir said. Gir had a special type of vision that can help him see invisible things. Gir pulled in his hands and wires and cables pulled out of one of them. He hooked that one up to the invisible laser. Tucker hooked up his PDA to Gir's other arm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!" Danny continued to scream. "Tucker! Hurry up!" Sam shouted. Tucker pressed many buttons and hit 'enter'. The lasers both shut off and let Danny free. Danny fell to the ground. "I…..am so sick……of being….zapped…….like that." He said. Everyone ran to his side. "Danny?! My gosh! A-are you okay?!" Jazz asked in concern. "I'm fine." He said. He shook as he tried to get to his feet, but he was so weak that he fell back down. He was covered in bruises and burn marks. Everyone gasped when they saw green and red blood seep through his shirt and stain the DP symbol. Danny put his hand on his chest. He had tears in his eyes as he was breathing hard. "Danny! W-we need to get you out of here and back home right now!" Jazz said.

"No! I'm……I'm okay. I just need….some time…to pull myself together." He said. He was so weak. He could barely keep his eyes open. "Danny! We need to get you home!" Sam said. Danny just ignored her. He was trying to focus on staying conscious. "Feeling…..feeling dizzy. Fight it Danny! Fight it! fight it! fight it…..fight…." he chanted to himself. He was growing more and more tired. He then stopped chanting as his eyes shut. He dropped to the ground as blood continued to seep through his shirt.

"Danny?! DANNY?!" Sam shouted as tears fell from her eyes. "Danny! Please no! Please don't be gone! PLEASE! Wake up!" she sobbed. Tucker pulled out a first aid kit that he always kept in his backpack, for moments like this. Everyone helped as they cleaned the blood from his chest and wrapped it in gauze. "Danny!! NO!! PLEASE!! Please be alive!! I'm begging you!! Don't go! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sam shouted again. They've done all that they can. They all stood up and looked at him. He didn't move at all. Sure enough, he was gone. Everyone cried into each other's shoulders. Even Gir did it too. "Well *sniff* if we wanna make things right…..then we gotta kill the guy who did this!" Jazz said filled with rage and sorrow.

"But *sniff*…..isn't Danny the one who did it?" Sam asked. "Okay, then we gotta kill the OTHER guy who did it!" Jazz corrected. Everyone was filled with rage now. Gir was even angry.

Gir continued to lead the way. Soon, they came upon a giant spacecraft. "Look, there it is!" Gir said. Everyone gasped. Gir started to run for the ship as did everyone else. Gir pressed a button on the door and they slid open. Everyone cautiously walked in. the door slid shut behind them and it was dark.

Gir activated the lights in his eyes. They shined through the ship so everyone could see. Then, a spotlight flashed on. It flashed over Zim, who was just standing there. "Gir! Get over here!" he demanded. "No!" he said. Zim pulled out a remote and pressed a button. Gir's eyes turned red as he started marching to his master. "Gir?!" Sam said. "Must obey Master Zim." Gir said in a still robotic voice. "That's right." Zim said.

Jazz pulled out an Ecto-blaster from behind her. She started blasting at Zim. He had a smart look on his face as a shield formed around him and Gir. The blasts hit the shield with no damage done. The shield then disappeared. "Gir! Seize them!" Zim demanded. Gir jumped into the air, took off his dog suit and grew him arms extra long. They wrapped the entire crew together. They all struggled to get free but it was no use.

"MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Stupid humans! You shall all surrender to me, ZIM! Or you shall be destroyed!" he said. "We'll never surrender to something as gross, slimy and despicable as you!" Jazz snapped. "Oh but you will! Because if you, and the rest or your world don't, then you shall all meet your horrible doom!" Zim snapped back. But suddenly, Tucker popped up from behind Zim and caught him by surprise. "Meet THIS doom!" Tucker said. He jumped on top of Zim and swiped the remote from his hands.

Tucker pressed a button and Gir's eyes turned green again. He let the Jazz and Sam free. "Tucker? How did you escape?" Sam asked. Suddenly, they all heared high-pitched screaming. Everyone turned to see Gir. His wire-arms were cut down and he had no hands. "Uh….I used my PDA to cut off a small portion of his arms." Tucker said feeling guilty. Tucker got off of Zim.

Zim then got back up and brushed the dirt from his clothes. Jazz jumped into the air, put her foot out and kicked Zim in his slimy, green face. She sat on top of him as she punched him so hard with her anger taking over her body. "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!!!!!!!! YOU KILLED MY LITTLE BROTHER!!!!!!!" she shouted in rage. Blood was running from Zim's mouth. His face was getting covered in bruises. She even banged his head against the floor. Sam, Tucker and Gir just watched in both fright, and excitement. Gir covered his eyes with his arms.

"NOBODY KILLS JASMINE FENTONS BROTHER!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!!!" She screamed. Zim begged her to stop but she wouldn't. Jazz got off and grabbed her ecto-blaster. She pointed it to Zim's head. "Say hello to Danny for me!" she said. Right when she was about to pull the trigger, Sam and Tucker ran up to her and pulled at the weapon. "Jazz NO!" Tucker shouted. "He can't die!! He needs to be in prison!" Sam shouted. "HE NEEDS TO DIE!!!!! HE KILLED DANNY!!!" Jazz shouted back.

Sam pulled the weapon from Jazz's hands. Tucker grabbed her by the shoulders. "Calm down Jazz! Look what you've done to him already!" Tucker said. Jazz looked at Zim. His mouth and head was bleeding. His face was covered in bruises. "If you kill him, then you won't be any better than him." Sam explained. Jazz looked to the ground in sorrow. "Let's just get out of here." She said.

They were all about to leave until they heard clapping. Everyone turned to see Zim in a chair clapping his hands. Everyone was now confused. "Two Zims?" Tucker asked. "No you Dolt! That other one was just a clone. And wouldn't you know it, this turns out to be my lucky day! I don't get killed, but even better, Danny Phantom does! MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" he laughed evilly. Zim pulled out a laser gun and shot at them. A big shield formed around them that they couldn't get out of. "UGH! UGH! Let us out!" Sam shouted angrily as she tried to punch through the shield.

"I don't think so. I think I'll dispose of you instead." Zim said. Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Gir all gasped.

Later on, Zim had brought them over to a pit of saws! There was a big hole and spinning, circular saws were sticking out from the bottom. "HAHAHAHA! Good bye." He said. He then pushed them all off the edge. "AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" they all screamed. Zim listened. Something was wrong. "Wait a minute, why don't I hear blood gushing and bones snapping?" he asked. He looked over the edge to see that Jazz was hanging onto the bottom bar of the ladder that lead down there. Gir was hanging onto Tucker's ankles, who was hanging onto Sam's ankles, who was hanging onto Jazz's ankles.

"AGH! Fine! I will make it that you fall to your doom!" Zim growled. "Why don't you show us how?" Somebody said. "Tucker?" Sam asked. "It wasn't me." He said. Everyone looked around, they didn't see anyone else. Suddenly, right in front of Zim, a ghost turned visible. "It….it can't be!" Zim said in concern. "Oh but it is." The ghost said. It was Danny!!!!

"DANNY!!!!!" everyone cheered. "We-we thought you were dead!" Jazz said. "Well of course I'm dead." Danny said. "Huh?" everyone asked. Danny put his hand over his face. "I'm a ghost! Duh! No laser can kill me anyway!" he said to them. "Oh yeah." Everyone said. Danny flew down to save his friends. But then he realized he couldn't. "What the?" he asked. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Dead or not, you can't get past my ghost shield!" Zim taunted.

Danny turned and gasped to see Jazz's hand was slipping. "Zim, Dude, you gotta let them go!" Danny said. "No way! These people shall face their doom, for not surrendering to me!" he said. Jazz's hand was slipping even more. "AAAH!! Danny help!!" she screamed. Danny gasped again. He turned back to Zim who was smiling evilly. Danny sighed. "Then take me instead." He said. Zim was shocked, as was everyone else. "What?" he asked. "You heard me. If you spare their lives, I'll give you mine." Danny said. Jazz, Sam, Tucker and Gir all gasped.

"You are full of such great power and you want to sell your life to save these…these HUMANS?!" Zim asked. "If you'd join me, then we, together could rule the entire HUMAN RACE!! MWA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Zim laughed. "So what will it be?" Zim asked. Danny looked at Zim. He then looked at his friends, their terrified faces. "Danny! HELP!!" Jazz yelled as her hand slipped more and more. Danny thought, should he save his friends and sell his life, or rule with Zim and let them all die? Danny thought and thought but he didn't know what choice to make. He knew that the right thing would be to save them, but he imagined what it would be like to have all that power if he took Zim's side. "AAAAAAH!!!!! DANNY!!!" Jazz screamed.

"Better hurry up and choose, they don't have much time." Zim warned. Zim held out his hand, offering Danny to take his side. Danny stared at it. Part of his mind told him to take it, but the other part said not to. "DANNY!!!!! PLEASE!!!! HELP US!!!!!" Jazz screamed. Danny thought for another second before he made his decision. Danny, the one true hero that everyone loved, took Zim's hand and said "I'll do it." Zim smiled evilly. "You made the right decision." He said. "I know."

"Because that means I can do this!" Danny said as he swung Zim all around and slammed him into the wall. He took the remote Zim dropped and pressed a button, making the ghost shield disappear. Danny flew down there, fast as lightning. "AAAAAAAH!!!!!!" everyone screamed as Jazz's hand completely slipped off and they were headed for the saw blades. In mid-air, Danny caught Jazz's wrist. "Okay Gang, I realize haircuts are getting more expensive these days, but there ARE easier ways to cut it." Danny said with a smile. Jazz and the others sighed of relief. Danny carried them all back out of the pit and set them down.

"Wow Danny, thanks for saving us. But you could've taken a shorter time when you were trying to trick Zim into thinking that you were thinking about joining him." Sam said. Danny's eyes got wide and he gulped. "Uh…yeah……tricking……exactly…" he said nervously. "Wait a minute, were you ACTUALLY thinking about taking his s-" "NO!" Danny interrupted as his eyes got bigger. Sam looked at him suspiciously. Danny's stomach sunk. "Okay then. Let's get outta here." She said as she turned around and started walking out. Danny sighed of relief. Everybody started walking out when suddenly, the lights went red and a siren went off. Traps were popping out of nowhere, trying to capture them.

Everybody ran as fast as they could. Jumping over nets and trip wires, dodging laser beams and claws trying to grab them. The door leading out was closing. Everybody picked up speed. Gir told everyone to jump on his back. Jazz Sam and Tucker all did so while Danny flew. Gir powered up his rockets and sped quickly out the door. Danny was still behind. A laser beam had hit him as he fell to the ground. Danny looked up and saw the door was almost closed.

Everyone on the other side was telling him to hurry. Danny stood up and ran for the door. Something grabbed his ankle as he tripped and fell. He looked and saw it was one of the claws. Danny saw that the door was completely closed. "NO!!" he yelled. "DANNY NO!!!!" Sam yelled. She and the others all banged on the door but it didn't open. Danny fought as he tugged on his leg to get free. The claw was dragging him back to Zim. Danny fought and fought, trying to pull away but it didn't work. Danny scratched at the floor and he tried to dig his fingers into the ground.".....Got to get……out of here!!!" he said. But the claw dragged him away from the door and into Zim's lair. "No! NO! NOOOOOOO!!!!" he yelled.

Everyone outside continued to bang on the door. It was no use. Tucker turned to Gir. "Don't you know another way in?" he asked. Gir shook his head. But then he thought for a moment. "AHA! I know another way in!" he said. Gir then pulled in what was left of his arms, he also pulled in his legs. They came out on top of his head and changed into a drill. Gir drilled into the ground. It was a slow process since his hands weren't there to help.

Meanwhile, Danny was chained up against the wall. His arms were above his head but his feet were free. Danny struggled with all his might to get free but couldn't. "UGH! AGH!! UGH!!" he grunted as he pulled at his arms. Zim emerged from the shadows. "Well Phantom, since you refused to take my side, I shall use you one way or another." He said. Danny wasn't scared. "Oh yeah? And how do you propose to do that?" he asked. Zim was so short. He walked a stack of books to Danny and stood on top of them so he could be in Danny's face. "I need to know things Phantom. Things that can help me enslave the human race!" Zim answered. "And since you fly all around and are somewhat part of the human race, I need to ask you a few questions." Zim took out a notebook and pencil.

"Let's start with who is your leader?!" he asked. "You mean the President?" Danny asked. Zim wrote it down on his notebook. "Sure whatever, now tell me about this…..Persindent." he said. "Okay, first of all, it's PRESIDENT. Second, why do you need to know?" Danny asked. "I shall kill him and take his spot in being ruler!" Zim answered. Danny snickered. "What's wrong with that?" Zim asked. "Dude, this is the president we're talking about here. You're not going to get to him." He answered. "Why not?" Zim asked. "Because A: there is Secret Service which will take a bullet for him anytime, B: because there is also the U.S Army, and C: because I'm not telling you anything!" Danny answered. "Oh yes you will." Zim warned. "Why?" Danny asked. And What Zim told him, made Danny unsure what to do next.

Outside the ship, Gir was still digging into the ground. "Could you pick up the pace Gir? Danny needs our help! He's trapped in there!" Sam said. "I'm working on it! but I don't have hands to help the speed!" Gir answered. Tucker dug around in his backpack. "I think I have something that may help." He said. Gir stopped, transformed into his regular form and stood there. Tucker pulled out the Ghost Gauntlets. "Ooooooh!" Gir exclaimed. "They're shiny!" Tucker hooked up the massive gloves to Gir's arms, using a little techno-geek skill. After words, Gir had a new pair of massive hands. Gir transformed back into a drill as he dug his hole deeper and deeper. He was going a lot faster now.

Everyone then gasped when they heard a scream come from inside the ship. "AAAAAAAAH!!!" It sent chills down their spines. "That's Danny! Gir you really need to go faster! We gotta help him NOW!" Jazz said in concern. "I'm going as fast as I can!" Gir told her. Everyone heard another scream come from inside. Jazz was so worried right now. She looked around, thinking. She saw the hole that Gir was digging and dove into it. she started pushing Gir forward with great pressure. He began to go even faster. "Guys, it's working! Get down here and help me!" Jazz shouted after Tucker and Sam. They both dove into the hole too. Tucker pushing on Sam, who was pushing on Jazz who could now push on Gir a lot harder with the extra pressure.

Meanwhile, inside the ship, Danny was still chained against the wall. He had refused to tell Zim more about the President, Secret Service and more. Not a good idea. Zim was firing weapons at the boy. Danny was missing them as he split up his body ( I don't know what it's called, he like splits to make holes in his body or something, you've seen him do it at the beginning of "Life Lessons"), making the beams of energy hit the wall behind him. When he was screaming however, two of the beams DID hit him, and were causing massive pain. One hit his shoulder, and the other hit his side. They burnt through his shirt and stung like crazy.

"Fine! We won't use this dinky laser anymore! We'll use something else, but only unless you tell me what I need to know!" Zim said as he threw his weapon to the side. Danny had tears in his eyes from all the pain he was in right now, he could've sworn he felt blood run down his shoulder. Danny was breathing hard and his eyes were shut. "I'm…..not….telling you……anything!" He managed to say. Zim was actually surprised. "Oh…..um…..well this is….awkward….I actually didn't have another weapon, I just said that to get you scared enough to tell me." He said as he felt embarrassed.

Suddenly, they both heard a whirring noise. Zim and Danny both looked to see a drill coming up from the ground. Once the drill was all the way through, it revealed Gir. He transformed the drill into his regular hands and feet. He even transformed his new huge hands to be small like his old ones. Sam, Tucker and Jazz all crawled out of the hole behind him. "Gir, Sam, Tucker, Jazz! You all made it!" Danny said happily. "Release our friend and get off our planet, you twisted, slimy freak!" Jazz said angrily. "ooh, more guests. Well, I guess I can use THEM to get my information. They can't split and dodge laser beams." Zim said as he shot a sneaky look at Danny. "WHAT?! NO!!" Danny pleaded. Zim nodded. Danny gasped. "Tucker, Sam, Jazz, RUN!!! GO!!" He shouted. "Forget it Danny! We're staying as long as you are!" Sam said as she pointed to him.

Tucker and Sam had their wrist-rays as Jazz had her Ecto-blaster. Zim ran and picked up his laser. He pointed it to them as they did to him. Suddenly, the entire room was a great, big war zone. Jazz fired here and there. Zim dodged as he dove behind a wall or anything he could find. Sam and Tucker did the same thing. Zim shot his laser and the beam shot the ecto-blaster from Jazz's hands. She reached behind her and pulled out a Fenton Kung Fu Stick (You've seen Maddie use it in "Maternal Instincts"). She spun it in her hands and looked like a professional fighter. Zim shot more laser beam sat her as she spun the stick in her hands again and the beams of energy bounced off the stick, and headed right back for Zim. Zim quickly dodged the energy beams and started firing once more.

While everyone was fighting, Gir was sneaking up to save Danny. Gir popped up behind Danny's shoulder. "Hi." He whispered. Gir spooked Danny and he was about to shriek until Gir put his hand over his mouth. "Ssh." He said. Gir removed his hand. He slid down Danny's side and onto the ground. Danny was about to yelp as Gir had brushed over the spot where he was hit with the laser beam earlier, but he managed to hold it in.

Gir stood in front of Danny looking around him. "Now, how are we going to get you down?" Gir asked. Danny looked all around Zim's lair. He didn't see anything that could help. Gir climbed on top of the stack of books that Zim still had out. He looked over Danny's wrists. He tapped at the iron that strapped him to the wall, to see how strong it was. Gir slipped his tiny hands under the strap and pulled with all his might. "HRMMMMMM!!!!" he grunted as he pulled. "Gir, I'm sure that if I can break them, neither can you." Danny said with sarcasm.

Gir stopped pulling. Gir even felt Danny's muscles, mainly because he's just curious like that. "D'oh you don't feel so tough." He teased. "Hey!" Danny said angrily. Gir looked around but he didn't see any kind of wrench or screwdriver. "Oh wait!" he said. He hopped down from the stack of books. He then walked over to where his dog suit was laying on the floor and put it on. He zipped it up and put the hood over his head. "Yay! I'm cute and cuddly now!" he said as he hugged himself. Danny's muscles tightened and his left eye twitched as he got angry. Gir looked at Danny. "Oh yeah!" he said as he remembered what he is supposed to be doing.

Gir ran back over to Danny. "Oh wait! What about this?" he asked as he picked up a pen off the ground. "A pen? How are you going to dis-arm an iron strap with a pen?" Danny asked as he got a pathetic look on his face. "Well why not give it a shot?" Gir asked. He hopped back to the top of the stack of books. He jammed the pen into one of the straps, against Danny's wrist and pulled. Gir pulled and pulled. He put both of his feet on the wall and pulled even harder. The pen snapped and Gir flew backwards. He landed on the ground with both ends of the pen in his hands. "Well that didn't work." He said.

"Gir c'mon! This is serious!" Danny urged. Gir looked around the floor some more. "Ooh! Ooh! What about THIS!?" he asked as he held up a paintbrush. Danny's pathetic look changed into anger. "GIR! If the pen couldn't do it, what makes you think a paintbrush can?!" he asked, gritting his teeth. "Paintbrushes can do anything! They make pretty rainbows and flowers and butterflies and monkeys and-" Gir continued on and on as he hugged the paintbrush, thinking of all the pretty things in nature. "-ooh, ooh! And MY favorite, they can even make tacos!! YEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!!!" he squealed.

"Oh man, I'm never gonna get outta here." He said to himself as he hung his head in doubt. Gir hopped back onto the stack of books. He did the same thing he did with the pen. He slid the brush against Danny's wrist and the iron strap. As the bristles slid against his wrist, he clenched his hand into a fist. Gir couldn't get the brush all the way up though. He moved it around and tried to get it out. Danny's fist then twitched as the moving bristles tickled his wrist. "Master? What's wrong?" Gir asked curiously. "Nothing." Danny answered. Gir shrugged his shoulders and continued to move the brush around. Danny's fist shook and twitched some more. "Master? Why do you keep moving your hand like that?" Gir asked. "Am I hurting you?" "No, no. It just tickles is all." Danny answered. Gir gasped and started giggling. "Tee-hee! Oh yeah, I forgot! You're ticklish! Tee-hee!" he giggled.

"Gir would you please just find a tool that can actually break an iron strap?" Danny asked as he was getting annoyed. Gir didn't even hear what he said. "Well, as long as you're here………tickle tickle tickle!!!" Gir chanted as he started to tickle Danny's belly with the paintbrush. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! GIR STOHAP!!! AHAHAHAHA THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEASE!!!" Danny laughed. Gir laughed. "HA HA! Yes it is!" he said. Gir stroked the paintbrush all the way up to his ribs. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! GIHIHIHIR!! PLEASE!! WE-WE HAVE A JOB TO DO!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!! STOHAHAHAHAP!!!" Danny begged. Gir gasped. "Oh yeah! I forgot, sometimes I can be really dumb!" Gir said sweetly. "Sometimes?" Danny asked in sarcasm.

"But-but I don't know how to get you down Master." Gir said as he threw the paintbrush aside. "I'll get him down." Jazz said. She held the ecto-kung fu pole in her hands. She slashed at the straps with it as they each split in two and fell to the ground. "Yes!" Danny said as he could now pull his arms down. "AGH!" he said as he felt the pain on his shoulder. He covered it with his hand. He pulled his hand back down and saw that there were a couple spots of green and red blood.

Danny walked into the fight between Tucker, Sam and Zim. Danny started blasting at Zim as well. When Zim blasted back, Danny turned him and his friends intangible as the beams went right through them. Zim gasped. Danny then phased into the ground where he couldn't be seen. Zim looked around. Suddenly, Danny shot up out of nowhere and punched at Zim. Zim's head hit the wall. "How dare you fight an Irken?!" Zim snapped angrily.

"How dare you fight ME?!" Danny corrected. Zim growled as he got back to his feet. Danny phased into the ground again. Zim was scared this time. Danny came up out of nowhere again and grabbed Zim by his legs, hanging him upside down. "Now, are you going to come back and fight, or stay on your own planet forever?" Danny asked with a smart look on his face. Zim was so frightened, he had no choice. "Uh……the second one." He answered. "Good answer." Danny said. Danny phased out of the ship and threw Zim into space the same way he did the other day. "AAAAAAAAAAH!!" Zim screamed as he was thrown.

Everyone came outside and stood by Danny. "Well, we took care of the Mutant-Brat-Of-Doom, what do we do with this huge thing?" Sam asked as she pointed to the spaceship. "Who cares? At least that….thing, will finally leave us alone." Danny answered. Gir ran over and hugged Danny's ankle again. "YAY!! Hooray for Earth!" he cheered. Danny rolled his eyes. "Well, now what do we do?" Tucker asked. Danny shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno." He said.

Gir raised his hand as he waved it all around. "Ooh!! Ooh!! Pick me!! Pick me!!" he said. Sam looked at him strangely. "Uh….yes Gir?" she asked. "YES! I have an idea! Why don't we………………tickle New Master!" He said as he pointed to Danny. Danny stared at him with a pathetic look. "Okay, who's up for tacos?" he asked as if Gir didn't say anything. Danny turned and started walking. "What a minute Danny." Jazz said. Danny stopped and turned around. "I kinda like Gir's idea." She said with an evil smile. Danny once again rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Sam Tucker, you comin'?" he asked.

"You know, I have to say Danny, Gir's idea isn't half bad." Sam said. "Yeah Dude, not bad at all." Tucker added. Danny no longer had a calm look on his face. his eyes were wide. "Wait…..what? You ALL want to tickle me crazy?" he asked as his stomach dropped. They all nodded. Danny inhaled some air as if he were about to speak, but then he took off. He jumped into the air and started to fly away. Gir fired up his rockets and chased after him.

Gir caught up to Danny in a snap. He landed on Danny's back. "Hey Get off me!" Danny snapped. Gir laughed. "YEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!! Tickle tickle tickle!" he said as he dug his hands into Danny's underarms. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! GIR SERIOUSLY!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! STOHAP IT PLEASE STOP IT!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Danny laughed. Danny wrapped his arms around himself. He started to drop as the tickling made him weak. Danny still couldn't maintain his flying abilities. "AAAAAAH!!" Danny screamed as they headed for the ground.

They was a big cloud of dust where they crashed. Jazz, Sam and Tucker ran over. "Danny! Gir! Are you okay?!" Jazz asked. Once the dust was gone, it revealed Gir still tickling Danny. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! GUYS H-HELP!! AHAHAHAHAHA I CAN'T TAKE IT!!!" he laughed.

Jazz giggled. She, Sam and Tucker walked up to them, kneeled down and joined Gir. Jazz lightly scratched her fingernails at Danny's shoulder (the good one). Sam scratched hers at his belly. And Tucker scratched at Danny's sides. Danny's cheeks were completely red. He was surrounded by his friends and had no way to escape. Danny twisted and turned as much as he could. He squirmed and kicked as he laughed harder and harder. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! G-GUYS PLEASE STOHAHAHAHAP!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! TH-THAT TICKLES!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" he shrieked.

Sam even went around and tickled his cute butt. Danny now had tears rolling down his face. "AHAHAHAHA!!! NO PLEASE!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I-IT'S TOO MUCH FOR MEHEHEHEHE!!!! I CA- I CAN'T BREATHE!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!" he continued to laugh. Gir laughed as he was having so much fun. "YEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!!! Master is so funny!" he laughed. "AHAHAHAHAHA!!!! COME ON!!!! W-WHY COULDN'T WE JUST GRAB A TACO?! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! THIS IS CRUEL AND- AHAHAHAHAHA- UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! PLEASE STOP IT!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I'M TOO TICKLISH!!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!! I CAN'T TAKE IHIHIT!!!" Danny begged.

"Hehe, okay guys, I think we should let him go now." Jazz suggested. They others agreed as they stood up and stared down at Danny. He was curled up, hugging his legs and breathing so hard. He looked up at them as his eyes flashed with anger. "N-never……EVER……do that……again." He said. Everyone just laughed at him and walked away. Gir stayed behind. He helped Danny to his feet. "HEE HEE!!! You're so funny! Can we still grab that taco?" he asked. "RRRR!!" Danny growled at him. "Never mind!" he said as he took a few steps back. "Let's just go home." Danny said. He and Gir started walking again.

But then, Gir tackled Danny to the ground again. "Just a little longer!" he said. He started to tickle Danny's belly again. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! GIR YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! STOP IT!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!! OH PLEASE IT TICKLES AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"


End file.
